List of Quotes - Natsu
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Natsu. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Natsu Intro * Hah! You're toast, jerkwad. Just admit it. * Hmm. My enemies aren't usually so... dorky. * Whaddaya think? Should I take it easy on 'em? * Well, y'know... Cheer up, and all that. * Hmm... Yeah, I don't really mind... * Whoa! Are you serious!? * I know, right? Like, WTF? * Huh? C'mon, aren't you ready? * Bleah, this is such a pain! * The first strike is mine! Solo Begin * I'll help you out! * Fine, I'll take it from here! * Got no time to wait! * There's no time to waste! * All right, here I go! * Forsooth, it is I, Natsu of the Fu-ma! Hahaha, as if. * Okay, let's do this! Solo Finish * You're not getting up from this! * I wish you could see this, Master! * My moves take ass and kick names! * Great! Curse! * The greatest technique of Fu-ma Clan! * Time to end this! * Great Curse! Victory * Oops. Did I hurt your feelings? * Yeah, yeah. OK, good work out there, people! * Huh, not bad. * Another one down! I won again! * Hmm... Yup. You suck! Failure * For real? Ugh, FML forever. * The hell? I lost!? * Aww, you can't be serious! * Craaaap crap crap... Now what? * Oh no! What if they kick me out of the clan!? Counterattack Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Kage-Maru': O shinobi of the distant past, show me your powers... Natsu: Sheesh, do you EVER loosen up? Hey, here's a cool move, take that stick outta your ass. Akira: Hard to tell who's really from the past here... Victory *'Kage-Maru': I yet lack training. I must aim ever higher! Natsu: Let's face it. Training sucks. Sucks like nothing that has sucked before. But you gotta do it. Akira: Two true ninja at heart. Their words may differ, but their intention is the same. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': The power of Arahabaki? Could it be a new virus!? Natsu: Virus? It's a demon, dummy. D-E-M-O-N! Jill: Whatever you call it, it's all the same to us, Natsu. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Natsu': C'mon, let's bust their noggins ASAP and get the hell outta dodge! Lucina: Oh, dear. I don't understand her speech... Yet it sounds noble and powerful. Chrom: Try not to let it rub off on you, Lucina. Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Xiaoyu': Ugh! Way too many enemies TBH. Natsu: Totally! They're like way ratchet, SMH. Chun-Li: I swear, young people today are impossible to understand! Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Nana': Hmm, I see! That tight clothing must be easy to move in! Natsu: Well. I'm a ninja, dig? Like, I think all of this stuff over. Ciel: But is your defense really--actually, never mind. It's your business. Dante & Vergil Intro *'Vergil': Such power... Woman, what is it your body conceals? Natsu: The hell? Is that some kind of gross new pickup line?! Dante: He just has the ability to sense buried power. Relax, Natsu. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Morrigan': Natsu, dear, your outfit... It's the same concept as Demitri's. Demitri: Heh heh heh... Bow before me, woman! Natsu: Eww, no! This is modeled after my master! Not you! Victory *'Morrigan': Was that the power of the demon sealed within you? Nice job, Natsu. Demitri: And yet you can't project your own aura? Natsu: Hey, a ninja can't afford to stick out too much! Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Erica': Do you need a license to practice ninjutsu? Natsu: Huh? Why would you? Just get up there and... you know. Ninja. Ichiro: She's kinda under the impression that Japan needs licenses for everything. Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Kazuya': Arahabaki... A monster from ancient times? I like it. Jin: Be careful, Natsu. Don't let him snatch it away. Natsu: My master's seal won't be broken so easily! Victory *'Jin': Yoshimitsu, Raven... All you ninja are freaks. Natsu: Whoa, Yoshimitsu's clan is still around? That's awesome! Kazuya: That Manji Clan guy? Hmph. He should do the world a favor and commit seppuku. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Majima': Traditional ninja grab? You work at some kind of gimmicky nightclub or something? Kiryu: Aren't you, like, high-school age, Natsu? I'd knock that off if I were you. Natsu: Hey, lay off! What's up with you creepos? Kite & Haseo Intro *'Natsu': Time to show off my Musoh-Battoh-Ryu dual sword style! Kite: That oughta work well with a Twin Blade like me! Haseo: Huh. Well, if everyone's doing it... Victory *'Kite': Hey, Natsu. I kinda dig what you got in your shoulder and hair slots. Natsu: Ooh, good eye! I made this stuff myself. Pretty stylish, isn't it? Haseo: Why would a ninja want to be stylish? Wouldn't you stick out? KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Natsu': Dang, these are some wiggy-ass fake-os! Let's give 'em the sadface. Fiora: Um... What did you say, Natsu? KOS-MOS: She said that she welcomes the hostiles before us in order to improve her training. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Natsu': Ugh, I can't even. These enemies are ridonkulous, Total weaksauce. Xiaomu: Yeah, they really wax my flagon! Time to bogus their dayplex! Reiji: You're babbling nonsense, but I'm glad you're both into this! Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Ryu': Natsu, what can you tell me of Bushin-ryu? Natsu: Bushin-ryu? Oh, that stuff. Afraid I can't help you with that. Ken: Really? You remind us so much of a Bushin-ryu fighter we know. Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Gemini': So, um... Do you ninja train by keeping your butt from being touched, like I did? Natsu: What? My master didn't do anything like that. That's messed up, girl! Sakura: You probably shouldn't be telling people about that, Gemini, Victory *'Gemini': Good thing we won! I didn't want to have to seppuku myself! Natsu: Ugh, the lame stomach-cutting thing? Only, like, total derps so that. Sakura: Great, as if Gemini's view of Japan isn't skewed enough... Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Hotsuma': Commence operations. Hiryu: Don't fall behind, Natsu. Natsu: C'mon, we're all ninja here, right? Why you guys gotta be so friggin' stoic and crap? Lighten up, you're a badass ninja and--Hey! Come back here! I'm not done! Guys! Victory *'Hiryu': Mission accomplished. Hotsuma: Natsu. Next mission. Natsu: C'mon, we won! Shouldn't we revel in it more? Be all ninjariffic, like, "I am the blade of the night" or something? Hello? Hello? Oh, I see how it is. Hi Natsu, how are you? Swell, thanks! X & Zero Intro *'Natsu': Hey, X and Zero, isn't it heavy having all that stuff on you? X''': Not at all. This is part of our bodies. '''Zero: And you can forget about taking me apart. Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Natsu': Now that I think about it Kuzukiri and Awayuki sound like Japanese sweets. Now I'm hungry. Flynn: Oh? You're good at pastries, aren't you, Yuri? Yuri: More or less. Flan, cakes, crepes... I'll make some later. Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Zephyr': Geez, they ever gonna send us enemies that aren't made of fail? Natsu: Haha! MY FACE WHEN we totally stomp their stupid asses. Vashyron: I guess young people always sound the same, no matter the era... Category:Quotes